Planet O-50 (Excerlics Continuity)
Planet O-50 is a barren planet with dangerous mountainous terrains surrounding an advanced single metropolis, known for its freezing temperatures with violent windstorms shaping the entire planet. The inhabitants are human-lookalikes, who worshipped the mysterious Ring of Light, revealed as the true conscious of Ultraman Orb where chosen elite warriors are granted abilities for protecting universal peace. The world played an important role in Ultraman R/B The Movie: Power of Family Bonds, taking place in Ring of Light Universe. The skies are usually seen as light-blue while mostly cloudly. Inhabitants *Ultraman Orb (as the Ring of Light) *Rosso (becomes Ultraman Rosso) *Blu (becomes Ultraman Blu) *Grigio (becomes Ultrawoman Grigio) *Jugglus Juggler *Gai Kurenai (becomes Ultraman Orb's Chosen human form) *People of O-50 *Ultraman Gruebe (combined form of the Trio Siblings, known as the power of "Gruebe", the miraculous power sealed within the temple across many centuries) *Balsas Gang (a group of rebellious natives who plotted with overthrowing the military) History During ancient times, other alien races across the universe had deemed O-50 unfeasible for living across many centuries. However, ancestors who represented humans had miraculously survived from death despite the planet's harsh conditions. Without the presence of edible lifeforms, the inhabitants evolved into herbivores as they planted vegetation for survival and their peaceful lifes continued on. Around 28,000 years ago, a mortally wounded Orb after his battle with Maga-Orochi arrived as light particles and becoming a halo of light at the planet's highest peak to recover his energies. Hearing the inhabitants prayers, the Ultra's light granting the inhabitants with advanced technology and leading to the emergence of a single metropolis where the race effectively benefitted from and prospered into greater heights. Thanks to their muscular build; the newly elected leader decided to groom powerful elite warriors and eventually forming a military force for defending against invaders. The force soon returned victorious after a war with an unnamed alien race; one of them known as Gai Kurenai become a respected figure after participating in battles across various worlds and alongside his best friend, Jugglus Juggler become the candidates for the "Chosen One Prophecy" to obtain the power of Ultraman. Finally, Gai received the ability to evolved into an Ultra while Juggler left to embrace darkness. Key Places *'O-50 Metropolis': A metropolis with advanced technology, emerged after centuries of construction after the "Ring of Light" reached the inhabitants' prayers of improving their living conditions. With crystal-like skyscrapers, most of the inhabitants lived here. The metropolis was seen as an impossible task achieved and being built on rocky terrain. Roads were constructed with the invention of fuelless-cars become the main mode of transportation between the inhabitants. The metropolis also served as the main base where the military force operated. **'Impenetratable Dome': An invisible aura of light, protecting the metropolis' destruction and saving lifes during emergency invasions. While shielding everyone from the harsh weather, this aura served as their artificial sun for stability purposes and providing the metropolis with a warm climate; making living conditions feasible. **'River System': Another impossible feat would be a well-connected system linking every necessary place in the planet, bringing drinkable water for the locals; scarcely found frozen underground or in the mountains as well as importing water from other planets with a checkpoint system found at the atmosphere. The system also transports sewer and wastes away from the metropolis and disposes of with an incarnation plant located far away. *'Modernised Caverns': Outside the metropolis, smaller urban towns existed on the mountainous valley and inside caves as well but had become modernised and enduring the weather conditions. As Drones was the only communication with the metropolis, such caverns are sparsely populated. *'The Highest Light Peak': Submit of the planet's highest mountain, where the true conscious of Ultraman Orb existed. The place where chosen elite warriors would seek the power for promoting universal peace and also; the coldest part of the planet. *'O-50 Temple': A mysterious temple since ancient times, constructed with hopes of preserving the "Ring of Light's" remaining energies and often used by the locals to perform ceremony rituals and worshipping their very god. The Chosen Warriors also visited the temple for hearing out their next mission and the temple is securely guarded by unnamed gods against evil individual. The temple had illustrations depicted on the wall, showing Orb's battles during the distant past. Deep down, the temple sealed a miraculous power. Visitors would first set foot into the temple, and having their intentions checked. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Locations Category:Planets Category:Ultraman R/B (Excerlics Continuity)